C'est pas juste
by Asamy
Summary: Un p'tit truc tout court sorti de mon imagination... pas assez long pour résumer!


Auteur : huhum… guess ?

Genre : romance, p.e (je vire sentimentale moi Oo)

Disclaimer : A moooooooi !!!! ou pas .

Note : Encore un truc joyeux le sehr certes, court aussi comme d'hab' écrit y a quelques mois et retrouvé au fond d'un tiroir… A vous de me dire si ça vaut quelque chose !

* * *

C'est pas juste

_J'ai du mal a digérer  
Que je suis assis face et pas à tes cotés  
Qu'à tes cotés ya plus de place et qu'je ne peux pas rester  
Même si c'est juste en face c'est juste pas assez  
C'est pas juste tout court et j'me sens comme condamné_

_Babylon Circus, j'aurais bien voulu_

C'est un mois de mai à Poudlard, mais pas comme tous les autres. En effet, cette année est la dernière pour les célèbres Maraudeurs, ainsi que pour moi. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fille populaire, plutôt l'éternelle « amie de ». L'amie de Lily Evans, l'amie de James Potter (depuis qu'il sort avec Lily, pare qu'il y a six mois le simple fait de prononcer son nom m'aurait attiré les foudres de ma meilleure amie aux yeux verts… L' « insupportable » James, l' « arrogant » James, elle passe maintenant son temps dans les bras de son ex- « pire ennemi », cherchez l'erreur…), l'amie par extension des trois autres, amie, toujours amie…

Ce matin, je préfère rester assise dans l'escalier du Grand Hall à les observer plutôt que de rejoindre leur table. Je sais bien qu'ils m'apprécient vraiment, et je leur rend bien, mais parfois j'aime mieux rester seule, penser dans mon coin, prendre du recul sur mon univers… En voyant Sirius rire aux éclats sous le regard amusé de Remus, je me demande s'il comprendrait le sens des mots « être au calme », s'il me comprendrait tout court… Pourtant, entre tous c'est celui que j'aime le plus, que j'aime en fait.

Il y a des gens dont les histoires d'amour sont étalées au grand jour, remplies de disputes fracassantes, de sentiments extrêmes ; ils ne vivent que pour celui ou celle qu'ils aiment, ils parlent d'éternité, de tout donner pour vivre leur passion jusqu'au bout… Le seul moment où mes toujours ont un sens, c'est en amitié. Je ne pourrai jamais regarder Sirius en face et lui dire « je t'aime, je ne vois plus que toi, j'ai besoin de toi plus que tout » ou autre chose du même genre, tout simplement parce que ça ne serait pas vrai. Mon amour pour lui est plus comme un sentiment un peu caché, toujours là au fond de moi, qui me fait frissonner chaque fois qu'il me touche, espérer à chacun des sourires qu'il m'adresse, rêver de lui pendant des heures les yeux dans le vague, même ressentir une pointe d'adrénaline quand je le vois ou que j'entends sa voix, et une surtout faire preuve d'une jalousie sans borne à chacune de ses nouvelles conquêtes… Une espèce de mélancolie qui me prend parfois, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être heureuse à côté, il est simplement toujours quelque part dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais rien se passer entre nous, il me l'a clairement fait comprendre. Je suis une amie, rien de plus. Et je m'en contenterai, je ne demande pas mieux que de faire partie de sa vie comme il fait partie de la mienne. Mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour il se passe quelque chose, qui sait… Je peux rire, sourire, faire comme si de rien n'était avec lui sans problème, je connais mon rôle par cœur. Mes sentiments, je les range dans un coin et j'essaye de les contenir, même si quelque fois j'ai du mal. Et assise sur cet escalier je ne peux retenir une larme…

Mais je la chasse bien vite. Après tout, j'ai des amis formidables, je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec les Maraudeurs, je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre.

Chassant mes pensées d'un hochement de tête, je me lève et les rejoins à leur table, accueillie d'un sourire compréhensif par Remus. Je finis par me demander s'il ne se doute pas de quelque chose lui d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je lui en parle… Enfin peu importe au fond ce n'est pas si important, la vie continue…

**FIN**

* * *

Non, posez ces cailloux j'ai dit ! un jour j'écrirai un truc joyeux promis... 


End file.
